Listen to your Heart
by Susanne-chan
Summary: Remus und Sirius treffen auf zwei junge Frauen. Diese rütteln ihr bisheriges leben ganz schön durcheinander.


Zwei junge Frauen schlenderten lachend und quatschend durch die Winkelgasse. Die braunhaarige hatte zwei junge Hunde an der Leine, die übermütig umhertollten. „Also,... weswegen sind wir noch mal hier?" ergriff die braunhaarige wieder das Wort. Die blonde Frau schaut sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Das du dir nie was merken kannst. Wir müssen Bücher für deinen Laden bestellen." Die andere verdreht genervt die Augen. „Jaja. Gib Ruhe...hab überhaupt mit Donas Schluss gemacht." „Was? Warum denn diesmal? War er dir wieder zu unreif Freya?" „Nein, er hat mich eingeengt. Wollte immer wissen was ich mache, dann wollte er mir auch noch meine Tiere verbieten. Wenn ich eins hasse dann Männer die mich an die Leine nehmen wollen." „Du kriegt nie einen Freund, wenn du so weiter machst." Die blonde seufzt auf. Freya schaut sie wehmütig von der Seite an. „Hatte ich denn jemals einen Alexielle?" Die blonde schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich." Schweigend gehen sie weiter. „Da vorn ist es! Flourish & Blotts." „Na denn mach mal Alexielle. Schau mich derweil ´nen bissl um." „Komm mir nachher ja nicht mit einen neuen Freund an. Oder irgendwelchen Adressen..." Alex blick wie eine besorgte Mutter zu ihrer Freundin. Die war schon halb um die Ecke verschwunden. „Keine Sorge. die Winkelgasse hat nichts interessantes in dem Bezug zu bieten. Brauch nur einen neuen Umhang. Bin bei Madam Malkin."

„Okay... ich hab alles. Kommst du Freya?" „Ok... wir sind schon da. Und alles erledigt?" „Klar." Wieder Schweigen. „Was liest du da?" Versucht Freya ein Gespräch zustande zu bringen. „Ein Buch." „Das sehe ich auch." Freya faucht ihre Freundin an. Manchmal war diese mehr als nur schrecklich. „Was für ein Buch?" „Irgendwas über Auroren. Ist aber interessant.." Freya verdreht wieder nur die Augen und achtet dann mehr auf die Geschäfte, als auf den Weg. **Rumms **Erschrocken dreht sie sich wieder zu Alexielle. Diese saß eine Entschuldigung stotternd am Boden. Ihr gegenüber saß ein gutaussehender Mann mit mittellangen braunen Haaren, die er locker zusammengebunden trug. Seine Roben wirkten ausgetragen und waren an vielen Stellen geflickt. „Alles in Ordnung Sir?" Der Mann starrte kurz zu ihr hoch. „Ja... danke der Nachfrage." Freya hörte ein bellendes lachen. Sie schaut an ihrer Freundin und dem Mann vorbei. Im Schatten des Gebäudes erkannte sie eine hochgewachsene Gestalt. Jei. sieht aus wie ein besonders ausgereiftes Exemplar der Gattung Mann Dann trat der Mann trat aus den Schatten raus. Freya und Alex erstarrten. „Bei Merlin. Freya... das. Das ist Sirius Black!" Der ihre Hunde fangen sofort an die Zähne zu fletschen und zu knurren. „Aus ihr beiden. Platz Artus. Kusch Merlin. Alexielle, es hat sich doch heraus gestellt das er unschuldig ist, nicht war Mister Black?" Damit wendet sie sich dem Mann zu und betrachtet ihn genauer. Sirius musste so etwa um die Dreißig sein, hatte wieder ein gepflegtes Aussehen und lange schwarze Haare, die er ebenfalls zusammengebunden trägt. Einige Strähnen haben sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und fielen ihm mit einer Art beiläufiger Eleganz in die Stirn. „Korrekt." Er half, immer noch feixend, dem anderen Mann hoch. „Und das verehrte Damen ist Remus John Lupin." Freya hatte Alexielle auch mittlerweile hochgeholfen und nickte ihm kurz zu. „Dürften wir die Damen auf ein Eis einladen?" Alex nickte, immer noch peinlich berührt. „Mein Name ist überhaupt Alexielle Sarah Williams..." Freya flirtet grad über eine weite Distanz mit einem fremden Kerl und Alex stieß ihr in die Rippen. Sofort wendet sich Freya den anderen zu. „Freya McEwan. Alex, Süße. Wusste nicht das du solche billigen Anmachtricks wie anrempeln beherrschst." Freya blickt ihre Freundin belustig an. Sirius prustet los. Alex jedoch wird puderrot. „Das war keine Absicht... " Remus lächelt sie verzeihend an. „Schon gut, ich lebe ja noch. Es ist nix passiert." Gemeinsam begleiteten sie die Männer zur Eisdiele. „Und was treibt euch so in die Gegend?" fragt Remus interessiert. „Einkäufe. Freya hat einen Buchladen von ihrer Oma geerbt und wir haben heute unsere Bestellung abgeholt. Freya hör verdammt noch mal auf mit jedem Mann zu flirten. Sei wenigstens einmal höflich.." Freya dreht sich sichtlich genervt wider um. „Ich bin höflich." „Bist du nicht. Wenn du es wärst würdest du dich toll mit uns unterhalten." „Tu ich doch. Ich unterhalte mich doch mit dir." Alex stützt kurz dem Kopf auf ihre Hand. „Du sollst dich nicht mit mir unterhalten, sondern mit Remus und Sirius." „Und worüber?" Sirius mischt sich in das Gespräch ein. „Haben sie schon einen Freund Miss McEwan?" „Nein... gerade Schluss gemacht." Alex sah bei dieser Bemerkung aus, als wolle sie sich in ihren Eisbecher ertränken. Remus half ihr höflich aus. „Was sind sie von Beruf Miss Williams?" „Auror. Und sie?" Alex hatte seinen wunden Punkt getroffen. „Arbeitslos!" „Oh... tut mir leid." „Kein Problem." Schnell versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln. „Und ihr Freund? Also Mister Black? Was ist er von Beruf?" „Auch Auror." „Tatsächlich. Hab ihn vorher noch nie gesehen. aber wie denn auch durch Askaban." Sie lächelt leicht. „Wir müssen jetzt leider gehen, nicht war Freya?" Freya steht sofort auf. „Ok... bis irgendwann." Sirius gibt ihnen die Hand. „Heut Abend schon was vor, Miss McEwan?" Freya grinst kurz. „Ja... tut mir leid." Immer noch lächelnd und kurz winkend schiebt sie Alex Richtung Ausgang Winkelgasse und lässt Sirius eiskalt stehen. Remus fällt vor lachen fast vom Stuhl. „Der große Sirius Black, der Held der Frauen. Abgeblitzt." „Haha Moony. Sehr witzig. Ich grieg sie schon noch."

Zauberministerium, Aurorenabteilung, nächster Tag 

„Du musst ihn kennen lernen Alexielle. Er ist so toll." Alex seufzt genervt auf. „Ich hab es verstanden Tonks." „Er holt mich heute ab, da stell ich ihn dir vor..." Alex lächelt kurz höflich. „Toll." Tonks überhört gekonnt ihren Sarkasmus. Da steht Remus in der Tür und nickt Alex kurz zu. Gleich darauf hat er Tonks um den Hals. „Hey, Schatz!" Tonks küsst ihn auf die Wange. „Darf ich dir Alexielle vorstellen? Meine tolle Kollegin." Alex schaut kurz zu ihr, bevor sie wieder die Berichte durchliest. „Wir kennen uns bereits. Hab ihn gestern zufällig getroffen." Tonks blickt sie scharf an. „Wo?" „In der Winkelgasse." „Wie lange?" Alex überlegt kurz. „KA. Vielleicht halbe Stunde. War nichts besonderes, hab ihn umgerannt, mich entschuldigt und Sirius hat uns dann eingeladen." Tonks atmet tief ein. „Uns?" Remus sprang hilfreich ein. „Ja. Sie und ihre Freundin... Miss...äh..." „McEwan. Mich und Freya Tonks. Keine Panik ja? Wenn du mich nun entschuldigst, hab zu tun."

Irgendwo in London 

Freya geht schnellen Schrittes aus der Klinik. „Mann, das wird Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Flüche, Vergiftungen. Der Krieg macht mich noch fertig. Als hätte ich ohne den nicht schon genug zu tun. " Wie zur Bestätigung tanzten kleine Sterne vor ihren Augen und ihr wurde schwindlig. „Scheiße... das fehlt mir noch." Sie blieb stehen und atmet tief durch. Doch die frische Luft machte ihren Kopf auch nicht frei. Taumelnd musste sie sich an einer Parkbank abstützen. „Mist... darf nicht umfallen... hab noch zu tun." Doch ihre Beine knickten ein und sie stürzt auf den Gehweg. Ein Kollege läuft auf sie zu und bringt sie sofort nach St. Mungos. Unterwegs schickt er noch eine Eule zu Alex. _Hey Alex. Freya ist auf den Nachhauseweg zusammengebrochen, bringe sie nach St. Mungo. Wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen. Amos._

Ministerium, Aurorenabteilung 

Alex rennt wütend durch die Gänge. Toll erst die Sache mit Tonks, jetzt Freys Zusammenbruch. Heut ist echt mein Tag Schlitternd kam sie vor der Tür ihres Chefs zum stehen. **KlopfKlopf **„Herein?" „Guten Tag Mr. Woodstock. Ich wollte um einen freien Nachmittag bitten. Ah, Mr. Black." „Warum wollen sie einen freien Nachmittag?" „Meine Freundin ist auf dem Heimweg zusammengebrochen und liegt jetzt in St. Mungo. Ich wollt nach ihr sehen." Sirius horcht auf. „Welche Freundin?" „Miss McEwan, Mr. Woodstock." "Hmmmm…gewährt." Sirius geht zu dem großen Schreibtisch. „Ich bitte um Erlaubnis Miss Williams begleiten zu dürfen." Alex schüttelt den Kopf, Sirius grinst sie schelmisch an und nickt. „Gewährt... und nun raus. Ich hab zu arbeiten." Sirius zehrt Alex mit nach draußen. „Erzähl es mir!" „Was?" „Warum sie zusammengebrochen ist." Alex zuckt mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Hat anscheinend wieder zuviel gearbeitet und die Zeit vergessen. Irgendwann vergisst sie noch zu leben." Sirius lächelt. „Du hast sie gern?" Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Alex nickt, Tränen schimmern in ihren Augen. „Dann sollten wir mal schnell zu ihr hin."

**St. Mungo**

„Verdammt Freya. Was machst du nur für Sachen?" Freya schaut zu ihrer Freundin, die wie ein hungriger Wolf durchs Zimmer tigert. „Du halst dir zu viel Arbeit auf. jetzt ziehst du die Konsequenzen ." „Mach dich nicht lächerlich Alex. Mir geht es gut. Hab anscheinend nicht genug gegessen..." Alex fährt herum, sie sah aus als wolle sie Freya eigenhändig erwürgen. „Genau das ist dein Problem. Du isst fast nix, arbeitest zu viel und wirst immer weniger draußen gesehen. Du brauchst eine Pause." Freya schüttelt den Kopf. Sie wirkt wie ein trotziges kleines Kind, dem man den Lieblingslolly weggenommen hat. „Brauch ich nicht, mir geht es gut." Da reicht es Alex, sie holt aus und schlägt zu. Freya und Sirius schauen sie entgeistert an. „Du hast mich geschlagen... das hast du noch nie getan." Freya hält sich die schmerzende Wange. Sirius stellt sich sicherheitshalber neben Alex, um sie an weiteren Taten zu hindern. „Tut mir leid, Frey. Aber du bringst mich irgendwann noch mal ins Grab." Freya lächelt sie an. „Würde ich nie wollen." Sirius setzte sich aufs Bett. „Ich hab nen Vorschlag. Ich hab ein ziemlich großes Haus. Freya kann zu mir und sich erholen." Beide Frauen müssen ziemlich entgeistert geguckt haben denn Sirius fügte ein "Es hat mehrere Zimmer und Etagen, keine Sorge" hinzu. Alex grinste unheilvoll. Freya hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Oh nein, Nein, Nein, Nein. nicht zu dem" Alex nickt. „Doch zu ihm... Wie lautet die Adresse?" „NEIN" Sirius grinst zurück. „Grimmauld Place Nummer 12." Alex nickt. "Ok, ich schicke ihre Koffer hin". Sirius grinst noch mal, zwinkert der entsetzen Freya zu und geht, immer noch grinsend, aus dem Zimmer.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!", protestierte Freya als Sirius endlich den Raum verlassen hatte. „Doch das kann ich und das werde ich auch." Freya wollte gerade den Mund auf machen um weiter zu protestieren, aber Alexielle kam ihr wieder zu vor. „Nein Freya, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du erst mal bei ihm wohnst und er schafft es das du dich nicht überarbeitest und dich endlich mal erholst!", meinte Alex. „Erholen? ….. ganz sicher nicht!" „Was hast du auf einmal, gestern hast du so viel von ihm geredet, von wegen er ist ungerecht behandelt worden! Und nun?" „Ja aber da sollte ich noch nicht zu ihm ziehen!", meinte Freya und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Freya niemand hat gesagt das du eine Beziehung anfangen sollst, sieh es als vorübergehende Wohngemeinschaft!", versuchte Alex ihre Freundin zu überzeugen. „Aber wir haben doch eine WG zusammen!" „Ja Freya, aber du musst bedenken Du-weißt-schon-wer ist auf der Suche nach dir und es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis er bei mir vor der Tür steht und in deinem Zustand kannst du ihm kaum……", weiter kam Alex nicht den ihre Freundin unterbrach sie. „Die ganze Familie Black war auf der dunklen Seite, da setze ich ganz sicher kein Fuß in das Haus." Alexielle seufzte. „Freya versteh das doch gerade weil sie auf der dunklen Seite standen, werden sie nicht auf die Idee kommen das du da wohnst." Freya musste sich geschlagen geben, weiter mit Alexielle zu diskutieren hatte keinen Zweck. „Okay ich mache es aber nur für dich und für Leichen über nehme ich keine Verantwortung.", sagte Freya worauf Alex lächelte. „Okay, ich gehe mal deinen Koffer packen. Hast du irgendwelche wünsche was für welche Kleidungsstücke ich einpacken soll?", fragte Alex und umarmte ihre Freundin, als Abschiedsgruß. „Nein," kam es nur trotzig von Freya, als sie das Zimmer verließ.

Grimmauld Place Nummer 12 

"Was ist mit dir los, Dora? Seit wir aus dem Ministerium raus sind bist du so komisch", fragte Remus seine Freundin und stieg aus dem Kamin mit einer Tüte voller Lebensmittel. „Was soll mit mir los sein?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage. „Süße, sieh mich an und sag mir was mit dir los ist!", Remus stellte die Tüte auf den Tisch und zog sie an sich und schaute in ihre heute Hasselnussbraunen Augen. Tonks seufzte. „Warum hast du mit nicht gesagt das du Alexielle kennst?" Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Woher sollte ich wissen das du sie kennst." „Und lädst du jedes Mädchen zu Eis essen ein das dich umrennt?", fragte sie scharf. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Erstens war es Sirius der sie eingeladen hat und zweitens lade ich nur dich ein, das weißt du genau.", meinte er und beugte sich vor um sie zu Küssen. „REMUS, TONKS", schrie jemand durch das Haus. Remus zuckte zusammen und unterbrach den Kuss. „Wir sind hier in der Küche!", rief Remus zurück und hörte wie Sirius mit dem Bild seiner Mutter kämpfte. Die bei seinem Rumgeschrei wieder mal erwacht ist.

„Wollen wir ihn nicht helfen?", fragte Tonks. Er überlegte kurz und schüttelt dann den Kopf. „Nein, er hat rum Geschrieen und nicht wir.", meinte er und wollte sich erneut zu seiner Freundin runterbeugen, als Sirius in der Tür erschien. „Ihr hättet mir ruhig mal helfen können." „Ehe wir oben wären hättest du das schon Unterkontrolle gehabt.", erklärte seine kleine Großcousine ihm und kuschelte sich in die Arme seines Freundes. „Wisst ihr was?" „Nein was?" „Wir bekommen eine neue Mitbewohnerin!", grinste Sirius Freudestrahlen. Remus sah seinen Freund fragend an. „Freya McEwan!", platze er heraus, als weder Tonks noch Remus etwas sagten. In Remus Hirn fing es an zu rattern. Freya McEwan, wo habe ich den Namen schon mal gehört! „Ist das nicht die Freundin von Alexielle Williams?", fragte Tonks und Remus fiel es auch wieder ein, als Sirius wie wild mit dem Kopf nickte. „Warum das?", fragte Remus, der sich an die gestrige Begegnung noch gut erinnern konnte, als er von Miss McEwan einen Korb bekommen hatte. „Weil ich gerade Lust hatte!" „Und warum hattest du Lust?", fragte dieses mal Tonks „Weil er gestern von ihr einen Korb bekommen hat!", antwortete Remus für ihn. „Achso, und das lässt mein lieber Großcousin nicht auf sich sitzen, eine Abfuhr!", grinste Tonks. „Ja, ich wollte euch nur informieren.", grummelte Sirius und lies sich auf einen Küchenstuhl nieder.

London Alexielles Wohnung Alex betrat ihre kleine Wohnung die sie sich mir Freya seit fast fünf Jahren teilte. Gleich als sie die Tür öffnete kamen ihr auch schon Artus und Merlin entgegen. „Na ihr beiden!", lächelte sie ihnen freundlich zu und trat durch den Flur in Freyas kleines Zimmer. Es war sehr ordentlich und sie zog den Koffer unter dem Bett hervor, hievte ihn auf das Bett. Sie öffnete den Schrank und starrte hinein. Auch wenn Freya keinen besonderen Wunsch hatte was sie zu Sirius Black mitnehmen wollte, hatte Alex auch keine Ahnung. Die beiden Hunde standen an der Tür und bellten. Sie seufzte und kniete sich auf den Boden und Merlin kam auf sie zu gerannt. „Ich wünschte ich könnte mit euch reden, wie Frey. Da könnte ich euch sagen was passiert ist." Alex kam der Gedanke das Freya vielleicht ihre beiden Lieblinge bei sich haben möchte, während sie sich mit Sirius Black auseinander setzen musste. „Ihr werdet für einige Zeit woanders mit Freya wohnen.", meinte sie und stand auf, sie hat sich entschlossen das sie alles im Schrank schrumpfen würde und in dem Koffer verstauen würde. Mit einem kurzem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes und der Schrank war Leer. Nun klappte Alex den Deckel zu und schleifte ihn in das Wohnzimmer zum Kamin. Dann kramte Alex noch ein Beutel hervor und verstaute die Spielsachen von Artus und Merlin darin. Holte die Leinen der beiden und brachte sie zum Kamin. „Also ihr beiden, wir reisen jetzt mit Flohpulver und ich möchte nicht das, wenn wir da ankommen, ihr da eure Eingeweide zum Vorschein bring ja? Ich weiß es ist keine besonders schöne Art zu reisen, aber uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig.", sprach Alex zu den beiden, sie wüsste nicht ob die beiden sie verstanden und ihr war das in dem Moment auch egal. Alexielle nahm das Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin und sprach: „Grimmauld Place Nummer 12". Sie packte den Koffer und den Beutel mit der einen Hand und hielt Artus und Merlin in der andern und trat in das Feuer. Sie

wirbelte um sich selbst und drückte die beiden Hunde ganz eng an sich, als sie wieder Boden unter sich spürte und fast aus dem Kamin fiel. „Alexielle", hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme und als sie aufsah erkannte sie Tonks. „Was machst du hier?", fragte Alex' Kollegin. „Ich bringe nur Freyas Sachen. !", meinte Alex. In diesem Moment kam Sirius in die Küche. „Alexielle, schon fertig?", fragte er überrascht, sie nickte. „Ja, wenn wir Frauen schon gut sind, dann in Koffer packen.", grinste sie zurück. Sirius hob den Koffer an und pustete. „Was ist da drin? Ihr ganzer Kleiderschrank?" „Ja, ich wusste nicht so richtig was ich ihr einpacken sollte. Auch wenn es nur ein paar Tage sind und nicht ihr ganzes Leben!", meinte sie und setze Merlin und Artus ab, die gleich anfingen Sirius anzubellen. „Auch wenn ich nichts dagegen hätte, wenn sie das täte.", grinste er sie an. „Oh das kann ich mir vorstellen." „Wie hast du das Ding hierher bekommen? Mal sehen ob ich das in ihr Zimmer bekomme!", Sirius versuchte den Koffer zu bewegen. „Also sind Frauen doch das stärkere Geschlecht!", lachte Tonks als sie sah wie ihr Großcousin an dem Koffer hing. „Ja sie sind so stark um das männliche Geschlecht schwach zu machen!", sagte auf einmal eine Stimme von der Tür, Remus. „Hallo Mr. Lupin, na ich gehe dann mal.", meinte Alex und trat wieder zu dem Kamin. Sie warf Flohpulver hinein und sprach den Namen ihrer Wohnung. „Ach Sirius, wenn du mit Freya klar kommen willst, dann komm mit ihren Hunden Artus und Merlin klar.", wandte sie sich noch mal zu dem neuen Vermieter ihrer Freundin. „Ach das wird kein Problem sein, ich bin sozusagen selber ein Hund", hörte Alex Sirius noch sagen bevor sie sich wieder um ihre eigene Achse drehte.

St. Mungos, eine Woche später 

„Aber Miss McEwan. Sie müssen hier im Krankenhaus bleiben bis ihr Freund sie abholt." Freya rennt durch die 3.Etage der Stadion, eine besorgte Krankenschwester hinter ihr. „Welcher Freund? Ich habe keinen..." **Rumms** Volle Wucht rannte sie in die Arme eines Mannes. „Ich wusste du findest mich anziehend." Freya blickt verdattert in ihr bekannte graue Augen. „Black?" „Jepp, meine Süße!" Sirius grinste sie fröhlich an und packte sie dann an der Hand. „Vielen Dank Schwester, dass sie sich so gut um meine Freundin gekümmert haben. Ab hier übernehme ich." Freya blickt jetzt noch verwirrter. „Freundin? FREUNDIN?" Sirius schleift die nun ziemlich sauere Freya nach draußen. „So Süße. Jetzt apparieren wir brav nach..." Freya riss sich los. „1. Nenn mich nicht Süße und 2. WIR apparieren nirgendwo hin und 3...wie kommst du verdammt noch mal dazu MICH als DEINE FREUNDIN zu bezeichnen. Eher heirate ich einen Hypogreif." Sirius grinst noch immer. „Ich liebe es ab jetzt, wenn du wütend bist. Deine Augen glitzern dann so schön und deine Nase ist so lustig gekräuselt wie bei einen jungen Welpen." Freya zieht den Zauberstab. Sirius packt aber gleich darauf ihre Hand. „Bist du verrückt. Nicht vor Muggeln." Gleich darauf glitzerten seine Augen wieder als hätte Freya ihm ein Geschenk gemacht. „Alex hat mir erzählt das dir beim Apparieren und Flohpulverreisen schlecht wird, also reisen wir per Muggelzeug." Ehe Freya was sagen konnte, zieht er sie am Arm Richtung U-Bahnstation.

„Zweimal Zone 4." Sirius bezahlte die Karten und zieht Freya wie eine Schaufensterpuppe Richtung Zug. „So setzen Süße." Freya läuft rot an vor Wut. „NENN MICH NICHT SÜßE!" Sirius zieht sie zu sich und nimmt sie in den Arm. „Hey, ganz Ruhig. Alex bringt mich sonst um, du sollst dich doch erholen." Freya wehrt sich verbissen gegen seine Umarmung, aber Sirius war stärker. „Komm. Gib es zu du genießt es." „Nein ganz sicher nicht Black. LASS.MICH.LOS." Sirius schüttelt den Kopf und drückt sie noch mehr. „Grrrr. Warte bis wir angekommen sind, dann hex ich dich ins Nirvana." Sirius legt seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. „Warum hasst du mich?" Freya lächelt kurz. „Ich hasse dich nicht, ich kann dich nur nicht leiden. Das ist ein verdammt großer Unterschied." Sirius lächelt in ihre Haare. „Nicht wirklich. Und womit hab ich deinen Zorn erregt?" Freya beginnt sich langsam eingeengt zu fühlen. Diese Nähe zu Sirius macht sie nervös. „Das ist meine Sache..." Endlich hielt die Bahn und Freya flüchtet regelrecht aus dem Abteil. Ihr war es egal, dass die anderen Leute sie anstarrten. Hauptsache sie war nicht mehr so nah an Sirius. „Angst?" Freya zuckt zusammen. Ein breitgrinsender Sirius Black stand vor ihr. „Nein." Freya war sich sicher Sirius Augen kurz belustig aufblitzen zu sehen, aber er dreht sich schnell um. „Komm wir müssen gehen."

Grimmauld Place #12 

„So willkommen in meinen trauten Heim." Freya blickt sich schaudernd um. Unheimlich. So unglaublich geheimnisvoll und düster. Da ist es bei Mum und Dad ja richtig freundlich... „Äh...nett" Sirius hebt amüsiert die Augenbraue. „Nett? Ist das dein ernst?" Freya achtet nicht auf ihn, aus dem großen angrenzenden Raum hat sie ein vertrautes Bellen gehört. „Artus, Merlin..." Ihre beiden Lieblinge springen ihr in die Arme und lecken ihr übers Gesicht. „Hmm...ihr wisst nicht wie gern Sirius jetzt an eurer Stelle wäre." Freya dreht sich zu der Sprecherin um. Eine Frau mit kurzen, bonbonrosa Haaren lächelt ihr freundlich zu. „Hi ich bin Nymphadora Tonks. Du musst Freya sein, richtig?" Freya nickt kurz. „Scheint sich ja rumgesprochen zu haben..." Sirius nahm wieder ihre Hand. „Komm ich zeig dir dein Zimmer." Er klingt wie ein 12-jähriger der einem zum Kindergeburtstag eingeladen hat. Freya ertappte sich dabei, wie sie über ihre Vorstellung eines 12-jährigen Sirius Black mit Partyhütchen und riesen Geburtstagstorte, schmunzeln musste. „Was ist so komisch?" „Oh...nichts:" Freya blickt sich in dem Zimmer um. Es wirkte viel fröhlicher und einladender als der Rest des Hauses, durch die helle Tapete. „ Hey...das gefällt mir. Wer lebt hier?" Freya grinst Sirius zum ersten mal an. Dessen Herz schlug sofort etwas schneller. „Ä-Äh...ich." Freyas grinsen verschwindet sofort. „Äh...ich meinte...das war mal mein Zimmer. Heute wohn ich nebenan." Sirius zeig schnell auf die anliegende Wand, wo eine Tür eingelassen war. „Im Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern. Komm." Freya folgt ihm durch die Tür... und wurde durch die bunten Farben fast erschlagen. „Deine Eltern hatten aber einen ungewöhnlichen Geschmack..." Ihr Blick schweift über das Gryffindorfarbene Himmelbett zu den quietschgelben Möbeln. Sirius´ Blick folgt ihrem. „Oh...das. Das war ich." Freya hebt ihre Augenbraue. „Wieso war mir das so verdammt klar?" Sirius sieht das ein ehrliches lächeln ihre Lippen umspielt. „Und wo geht es dahin?" Sie zeigt auf eine zweite Tür. „Oh...In das Zimmer von Moony und Tonks. Früher war es mal das Zimmer meines kleinen Bruders, heute gehört es den beiden." Freya blickt etwas verwirrt. „Wieso sind eure beiden ehemaligen Zimmer neben dem von euren Eltern?" Sirius zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wollten uns kontrollieren wahrscheinlich. Sehen ob wir nachts auch wirklich in unseren Betten liegen..." Freya blickt in mitfühlend an. „Du hattest ja ziemlich strenge Eltern." Wieder ein Schulterzucken. „Musste sie nicht sooft ertragen. Bis ich 11 war schon, aber dann war ich in Hogwarts und sah sie zum Glück nur in den großen Ferien." Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet er Freya. Diese blickt sich interessiert um und betrachtet grad ein altes Foto von ihm, James und Remus. Die untergehende Sonne lässt ihr Haar rötlich erscheinen. Automatisch schlägt sein Herz wieder schneller. Sie ist so wunderschön...Mein Gott... Sirius Augen weiten sich entsetzt. Freya dreht sich fragend zu ihm um. „Ist was?" Sirius schüttelt schnell den Kopf. „Nein. Nein." Kann es sein das ich mich in dieses Mädchen verliebt hab?


End file.
